The present invention generally relates to prescription management.
Traditionally, when a healthcare provider prescribes a medication for a patient, either the patient is given a written prescription, or a prescription is called in or sent electronically by the healthcare provider to a pharmacy. In the case where a healthcare provider sends an electronic prescription, a patient generally has to decide at the time the prescription is prescribed which retail or mail order pharmacy he or she wants the prescription sent to. Once a prescription is sent to a pharmacy by a healthcare provider, the pharmacy owns the prescription, and the patient cannot thereafter control where the prescription is filled.
A need exists for improvement in prescription management. This need and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.